A Cinderstar Story
by Starcogirl24
Summary: This is an alternate universe and is inspired mostly by the film, "A Cinderella Story: If the Shoe Fits".
1. Chapter 1 14 Years Ago

"You'll never have her!"

"Oh, yes I will. And I'll make sure it will stay that way."

"Servants! Take my precious girls to the castle! Take the blond one to the dungeon. I'll take care of her."

"Yes, right away."

(6 years later)

"Star! You were supposed to wash the windows this morning!"

"But I did!"

"There is a tiny spot right there!"

"It's so...tiny."

"Is that a problem?"

"Well...I...uh...yes?"

"To the solitary conforment chamber with you!"

"No! Please, anything but that!"

"You complain, you get the pain!"

"I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Fine. No chamber for you. On one condition, you serve my girls for the rest of your life."

"But, I already serve you and I..."

"Ba, Ba, Ba! You complain, you get THE PAIN!"

(sigh) "It's fine, Miss Heinous."

"That's what I thought."

(5 More Years Later)

"Star! Clean the chimney at once!"

"Yes, Miss Heinous."

" _I can't believe I have to clean this stupid chimney!"_

"Star! Hurry up and clean the chimney!"

"I'm hurrying!"

(Screaming)

"HAHAHA! Look! Star's covered in ashes!"

"My dear Kelly, you are right! She's covered in soot!"

"Now she's _Cinderstar_!"

"Cinderstar! Cinderstar!


	2. Chapter 2 Cinders, Suds, and Rags

(Present Day)

"Cinderstar! Wash my dress!" Ariel shouts. "Yes, Ariel. _You lazy drama queen._ " Star shouts back.

Star washes the dress against a rough piece of wood with grooves, in a tub of soapy water. After 20 minutes of scrubbing, she lays the dress out to dry. She finally relaxes on the burgundy sofa, relieved by a day of chimney sweeping, scrubbing, and sewing. And also tons of scars from the needles.

"Cinderstar! Cook us dinner!" Star groans and gets up, much to the dismay of her aching, bare feet. Star then quickly goes to the kitchen, not to make dinner, but to get her comrade, Tad. Star, despite doing chores since she was born, is not a great cook. So she has Tad do the meals. He's been her only friend inside the castle walls. "Tad! We have to cook dinner, now!" "Okay, Star. Pass me the flour!"

Star throws the flour to Tad, covering him in white powder. Tad stares at her with a blank face.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Star ends up bursting with laughter. Tad then joins in.

Heinous, and her two daughters, Kelly and Ariel, are waiting at the huge table, fit for a party of four. Yet, one chair is dusty and untouched. Kelly, starts to mess with her huge, puffy, teal hair. Ariel is adjusting her tiara on her white as snow locks.

Heinous has a grumpy face on as always, but this time her patience is about to break. "CINDERSTAR!" There's no reply from Star. Heinous then gets up and heads towards the kitchen.

Star, with flour all over her face, is having a flour fight with Tad. "Tad! Stop it!" Star says playfully.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING IN HERE?!" Heinous shouts with a great force of anger. Star and Tad stop throwing flour and stand stiff. "Tad, why are you helping Cinderstar? She should be the one cooking our lobster, our soup, our bread!"

As Miss Heinous steps forward, Star steps in front of Tad.

"Stop! It was my idea!"

"Cinderst-"

"It's Star."

"No, you are Cinderstar. Cause that's all you're ever going to be." Heinous then slaps Star across the face, leaving her heart birthmarks hidden by a plum bruise. "TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!" Star runs to her dungeon room. "AND YOU!" Heinous points to Tad with a staggering finger. "COOK US OUR DINNER! NOW!" "Yes, Miss Heinous."

While Heinous and her two daughters eat a wonderfully cooked lobster, Star is left starving in her dungeon room.


	3. Chapter 3 Invitation

Star gets out her phone and calls her best friend, Pony Head.

"Hey Star! So, how's it going?"

"Starving again."

"Oh. Star. If only you could have a better life. Then, we can hang together!" "I know Pony, we would travel between dimensions and just party! But of course..."

"The magic force field." Star and Pony say in unison with deadpan voices. "Well Pony, I have to go to sleep." "Goodnight, Star!" "Goodnight, Pony."

"Cinderstar! My dress has wrinkles!" Star groans as she wakes up from the familiar yell from Ariel. "Another day starts the same." Star says with a deadpan voice. She walks to the work room in her raggedy brown dress and white apron.

After her usual chores in the morning, Star gets her breakfast in her room.

Breakfast leftovers...

From 2 weeks ago.

A stale piece of bread and a glass of water. As she's about to take a bite of her bread, she hears the doorbell ring. She then realizes what's coming up next. "Cinderstar! Get the door!"

Heinous bellows as Star lip syncs along with a mocking attitude. "I'm getting it!" Star shouts as she hurries down the stairs, resisting the temptation to do a rail slide.

Star opens the door to find the mailman holding a letter with a red ribbon and gold sealant. "Hello, Star. I have an important letter for the family."

"Ooooo! What is it?!" Star says curiously while jumping up and down. "It's nothing of your concern, Cinderstar!" Heinous barks as she grabs the letter and closes the door. She reads the letter aloud. "You are coordinately invited to a party for anyone willing to audition for the Cinderella drama production at Echo Creek Academy?" Heinous stares skeptically at the sealant. "This seal says it's from the dimension, Earth."

"Audition?" Kelly says with curiosity.

"Apparently, there's a school play about _Cinderella."_

"Well, then we should audition, mama!" Ariel says with her usual diva attitude. "Of course! One of you will earn the main lead as this _Cinderella_!" Heinous says to her two daughters.

"Um...what about me?" Star says from the sidelines. "You?! You have got to be joking!"

"No, I'm not. I should at least be given a chance." "Cinderstar! You are a servant! Nothing more! You simply can't! Now, go to your room while my daughters and I discuss this."

"Pony! Pony!"

"Huh? What?!"

Pony wakes up from her nap and answers the phone. "St-Star?"

"Pony, I have an idea on how I can get out of this prison!"

"WHAT?! How?!"

"Okay, so, Ms. Heinous, Kelly, and Ariel are going to a party in another dimension where auditions are being held for a _Cinderella_."

"Oh! So, it's like a play? Oh, girl! You're perfect for the part! I mean, you're called Cinderstar."

"Pony, I'm not going so I can audition, I'm going 'cause I need to be free."

"Oh, right."

"So, I have a plan. When the force field goes down, I sneak outside where they won't see me, and you use your dimensional scissors to transport us to Earth."

"Star, Star...that is a perfect plan. So, when do we do this?"

"Tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4 Escaping

"Bye, Cinderstar! Have fun cleaning!" Ariel says in her diva like voice.

" _Since when has cleaning ever been fun?"_ Star thinks. As the carriage is about to leave, Star rushes to the backyard, without being seen.

As the force field fades away, Star races towards a rose bush. The carriage is gone, transported to a different realm. "Star! Over here!" Pony yells to Star. Star runs into the neighboring forest to meet her best friend. "You got the dimensional scissors?" Pony nods and sticks out her tongue to reveal a pair of red scissors. "Ooooo, pretty!" Pony tears a hole into the fabric of reality and her and Star jump through, leaving Star's lifetime prison behind.

Star and Pony walk out of the portal and end up in a hugely populated tropical area. Everyone's wearing shirts, shorts, skirts, and some of them, short dresses. "This...is...AMAZING!" Star shrieks. "Now, come on let's go explore!" "Wait girl! You can't go out there wearing that!" Pony says, her eyes fixated at Star's raggedy clothes. "You need something hip! We just need a bit of dough." Pony catches a glimpse of an unattended wallet and grabs 50 bucks from it. "Here we are." "Pony, that's stealing!" Star says with a stern look on her face. "Well, I believe it's called...finding. Anyways, let's go get you some clothes!" Pony and Star hurry inside a small clothes store and browse. "Ooo, Star! Look at this dress!" Pony holds up a very revealing red dress with diamond encrusted ribbons. "Ahhhh, No." Star says with a face of cringe. "Oooo, look at this Pony!" Star holds up a sea foam dress with white trim and an octopus creature embroidered on it. It also came with orange and magenta tights. "I love it! I'm gonna try it on!" Star says carrying the outfit to the dressing room.

"TA DA!" Star shouts as she jumps out in the outfit. "Girl! You look amazing! And I also found you 2 other outfits, that you might like. Along with matching boots!" One outfit was a sky blue dress with 2 lopsided red and pink belts. It had blue tights and furry boots to match. The other was a dark teal dress with a rainbow pattern on the front, with light blue tights to match and pink boots. The final boots Pony picked out were burgundy boots with a monster face on the front. "PONY! These are PERFECT!" "Okay! Let's pay and go!" Pony said about to leave the store. As Star walks behind Pony, her eyes catch a devil headband. "Oooooo!" Star grabs it and places it down on the counter to pay. The cashier with a shocked face says,"35 dollars." Pony places the 50 dollar bill on the counter. In exchange, the duo is handed 15 dollars.

They leave the store, and Star heads to the public restroom to change into her outfit. She comes out in her sea foam dress, orange and magenta tights, and burgundy boots. To top the outfit off, she puts on the devil headband. She steps out and notices Pony beaming. "Girl, you look AMAZING!" The two share a hug, only with Star to be hit by realization. "Wait, where are we going to sleep?" "I'm sure we'll find somewhere, but first..." Pony stops for a moment to let Star's stomach to finish the sentence.

 _Grrrrr._

"You need a bit of chow."

Star and Pony head over to a taco restaurant. "Ooooo, Pony this place looks amazing! (Sniff) And it smells amazing too!" "Come on, Star!" As Star's skipping over, she bumps into something...or rather someone...


End file.
